Origins of BOLD LD:Luna and Damson
by Thelonewriter312
Summary: A story about a girl, who's the daughter of a former feared assassin and a boy who has more question about himself than anyone else who's lives took a terrible turn and ended up in a big predicament that leads them to their lives as Hunters
1. A hard life

**Hello guys this the first chapter of my introduction of the last two team members of BOLD  
Hope you guys stay in touch  
yours truly –lonewriter312**

"Damson!"A girl cried a moment a boy who appears 17 rushed around corner."Luna you there?!"The boy named Damson rushed to her seeing her laying on the street floor he asked"What happened?""I sprained my ankle so I had to crawl to the side walk"She replied weakly."You know how dangerous it is out here!"Damson scolded her."I'm sorry but I was trying to be quick in today's scavenge"Luna replied."Well be more careful as long as you stay concealed you can wait an indefinite time"Damson said as he hoisted Luna on his shoulders in a piggyback."Does it hurt?"Damson asked."Quite but it doesn't hurt terribly."Luna replied."At least we don't have to use a painkiller."Damson a while Damson set Luna on the stone floor of an abandoned building."Wait i'll check the pharmacy"Damson told Luna.  
As he left the building Luna thought to herself how they got in this predicament.

one and a half years ago

"Dad!"A young Luna had called out."Yes Luna?"A woman answered."When is mommy coming back?"  
"She'll be back don't worry"Luna's father replied."can you check on Damson for me?"Luna's father asked."ok!"Luna replied gleefully.  
Luna ran to another to see her brother on the bed."Hey get up dad is calling you!"Luna shouted at a sickly Damson."Ok ok i'll get up in a while."Damson replied as he turned over."Come on Damson you know what day is today"Luna's father popped up at the hearing **this** Damson shot out of bed into the closet and burst out fully clothed."good now let's go."Luna's father went out and into his room Damson following right behind him."Can I go in?" Luna asked on the other side of the door.  
"No wait Luna"Her father replied."Fiiiiiiinnee"Luna whined. After a good fifteen minutes Damson stepped out the room wearing some armor."Where did you get that armor?"Luna asked quite in awe."Well this is dad's Armor when he was took a second took admire his armor a Black Cuirass with a Black segmented bevor which consisted of multiple black plates which could form the bevor shape or a thick plate around the neck."That's so cool!"Luna exclaimed."what if it breaks though?"Luna asked.  
"Heh dont worry things still tough as nails"Luna's father said as he punched the cuirass straight at the abdominal scoffed at the blow but stood firm"That's my boy but don't worry i'd never hit you that hard"A silence filled the room."OK well your mom is coming tomorrow?"Luna's father told Luna."Ok!" Luna exclaimed at the news then subsequently ran off to her soon followed but his father gripped him by the shoulder."Damson..."His father whispered."What is it father?"Damson replied."Tomorrow i need you to be strong."Why is that?"Damson asked curios and worried."There are some things you need to know"Damson's father answered.  
"Why can't you tell me now?"Damson asked."Well um...you see this is more personal in your mother's case and it would be better if you discuss it with her ."Damson's father replied."Very well"Damson replied as he left of to his room.

Luna was in her room lying down for a while and looking through a closet."Where is it?,I'm pretty sure it should be here!"Luna thought to herself.  
After a minute of searching she retrieved a small box slightly dusty so she dusted it with her hands."here it is!"Luna pulled out a small pendant with the shape of of a purple crescent moon with a small blue star placed in the middle supported by one thin metal pole connecting it to the moon portion of the pendant.  
"I wonder why mother would try to hide this from us"Luna thought even though her mother only mentioned it a couple times."Maybe i'll ask her tomorrow"Luna though as she carefully placed the pendant in her pocket.

Meanwhile...  
"come on Damson hit like you mean it!"Damson and his father were sparring for the was practicing using his halberd he received from his father.  
"keep you arms high and keep proper stance!"his father shouted at Damson."Yes father"damson parried another strike of his father Damson knelt down keeping his halberd pointed forward then went for a sweeping strike at his father, he then jumped forward and kicked damson scoffed as he staggered backwards his father charged forward mace forward as he readied to swing,Damson ducked then elbowed his father in the stomach."much stronger than before, but that cannot stop me!" Damson father powered through the blow as he threw Damson back to the ground,Damson tried to stand back up quickly but he was met by his fathers mace."impressive but ther is still more to learn"Damson's simple reply was to spin sideways the mace on the other end of his halberd pole knocking his father's mace out if his hands forcing him to let go as Damson swept his feet,he immediatley stood up and pointed his halberd at his father."Now I won"Damson said in heavy breaths."congratulations"his father said"now help me up" Damson pulled his father 's father was proud that his son was able beat him but knew he still had much to learn."son"he said."yes father"Damson replied."Do you know why I fight?"Damson's father asked his son."To protect people?"Damson answered though unsure of his answer."yes...especially your mother"Damson's fsther replied."but,why are you asking this?"Damson asked"Because one day I want you to know reasons are some of the worlds strongest but most hidden motivations, some are obvious but some are more much more complex some can even misinterpret that reason to something you dont want them to think, but I want you to know that maybe one day that you'll find something you want to risk youre entire life was the casee for your mother"Damson was puzzled"did she nearly die?"Damson asked."well that was just part of it but that was a story for another day""but now run off inside you should rest"Damson's father asked him."Ok" was Damson's simple reply.

The morning after

It was morning when Damson and Luna decided to wait for their mother out in the porch. was only a couple of minutes until a figure popped out of the nearby trees"mother!"Luna shouted as she ran to hug her mother."how were you while I was gone?"Luna's mother returning her daughters unhooded herself then remived her face mask of her favorite purple shrouded cowl."is that blood on your eyes?"Luna asked."no it my eye color its red violet remember?"Luna's mother started staring at her daughter's face to remind her."oh right". Luna's mother simply chuckled at her daugther's forgetfulness."by the way mother..."luna trailed of."What is it Luna?"Luna's mother asked."what is this pendant?"Luna showed the oendant she found to her mother,she didnt answer."what's the problem mother? Luna stared her mother in the face."nothing it is simply a gift my mother gave me when I as young"."oh ok"Luna then walked back in the house.

Luna's mother walked to the front of the houses porch she then Looked at Damson,did Donovan give you that? She asked. damson looked up and was about to answer"ye...".Damson immediately showed a pained expression on his face and turned his face down mother quickly sat down beside him to help him."are you ok Damson?".Damson's mother asked concerned for Damson."no i'm fine but I just keep having this nightmare,and youre always in it".this seemed to unnerve his mother."would you describe this nightmare to me?"Damson's mother asked her voice slightly trembling."well it always goes like this,It was dark very dark for me I was looking up at you but you looked very tall and you were distinctley younger but you had more red on you,then I dont know why but I feel a lot of fear when I see that night"Damson explained."hmmm...don't worry about it maybe your being a bit delusional in your dreams"His mother replied quickly."if you think so"Damson stood up and went into his home and closed the door behind him. Damson's mother sighed"I thought I could be able to put that terrible night behind me and I thought Damson would put it behind him to...Maybe I should tell him?"she shaked her head."No he's far too young to know that and understand it but he would be so lost and confused if I wouldn't,but I very certain in the not so distant future I can tell it"She teared up at the thought but immediatley wiped it off and went in to find her husband.

first chapter of the last two team members of BOLD sorry it took so long school exams and everything But I hope you enjoy this short first chapter of the story -some lonelywriter


	2. Trials and revelations

**This chapter 2 of the story if you were wondering why chapter 1 was short its cuz I had to rush a bit because I was busy with school(Exams and all that stuff)But now I can write and update at my normal pace now.-some writer**

Damson awoke from having the same nightmare as he ussualy does he went down from his room to get a drink from the kitchen at his house."why do I always get that dream?"Damson thiught to himself but something caught his attention."is that mother standing outside?and why is so early in the morning."Damson saw his mother outside as if waiting for something

"this looks odd perhaps She waiting for a delivery"Damson heades for his room until a clash of blades was immediatley turned around to see his mother fighting with numerous men with a sword."what the heck is going on?" Better help fight them if I can if this keeps hastily ran up and put his armor on them grabbed his thought of heading down and joining the fight,until suddenly a noise was reccognized this sound coming from Luna's room. Realizing this he quickly dash for he reached the rooom he saw 2 men with knives approaching a sleeping Luna"hands of her scum!"Damson dashed surprising both men he took one out with the mace of his locked eyes with the other then circled the small a bit the other had enough of waiting and dash towards damson"annoying brat!"but Damson spun his halberd the axe disarming his foe and the mace hitting him square on the saw him fall on the floor passed out with a bit of blood on his head.

Damson fell on the ground tired and he dozed of,but something woke him up"Damson are you ok?"Damson awoke to a concerned Luna"are ok sis?"Damson asked."yes but there are people in here"she pointed to the unconcious bodies of the two Damson fought."its fine"Damson answered."Damson!"Damson's mother ran in and kneeled to check on her son"Damson do you know how worried I was when i figured out that you decided to fight them?,anyway are you hurt"she asked."tired but unharmed"Damson answered."good pack up soon we will be leaving here in a while"Damson's mother said."what? Why?"Luna asked."it's not safe here we will probably move up closer to the mountains."she replied."the mountains? but all the...you know what's there!"Luna replied hastily."I know and I am ready to take that risk,besides You dad had already agreed to this."Luna's mother replied."ok but promise me this mom"Luna asked."yes what is it?"she answered."can you atleast explain what does this show of my leniage."Ouna showed the pendant to her mother."very well it was only a matter of time since I planned to explain it to you"Luna's mother agreed."ok thanks mom"Luna hugged her looked at the pendant closely almost too closely and suddenly a wicked feeling of dread passed through him,"unghh"Damson felt uneasy."Damson are you ok?"Damson's mom went closer to Damson to inspect if he is feeling well"mom"i'm fine"Damson replied."are you certain?"Damson's mom asked."I am sure mom"Damson replied."very well,pack up we will meet at 12am tonight"She said."midnight? Isn't it a bit late?"Damson said."so why dont you pack up in the morning then rest all afternoon?"Damson's mom replied."ok i'll start now"Damson stood up patted some dirt off then left of to pack.

"mom?"Luna reminded her mom of her promise."not now pack then we will discuss this soon"She nodded in agreement then left to she left Donovan entered the room."twilight are you ok?"he said with his ordinary attitude. "I don't know"Twilight sat down back to the wall hugging her legs in towards her."hey don't worry it's not like we expected our lives would end as quietly as we would have anticipated."Donovan put a hand on his wife."I know but I just hoped it did"Twilight cried a bit then hugged her husband."shhhh babe don't worry have some faith in our children they would get to live peacefully thanks to you ending the ancient line of the violet assassins"Donovan said comforting his wife."I know, but with the scars it left I doubt it will be as clean as you say"Twilight said concerned about her family."please don't cry about it yet besides tommorow is our 17th anniversary"Donovan reminded her."oh yeah"Twilight leaned in for a kiss with Donovan"love you babe"Donovan said as he kissed his wife."Damson no thats my stuff!" Suddenly both Damson and Luna slid down the hallway right outside the door where they both saw their face went red with embarrassment."you both go pickup and pack quick ok?"Donovan ask both of their both nodded and left the. Looked over to his wife and smirked a bit"the last time you got this emotional was when Luna was born but dont worry they're old enough to see their patents kiss each other,I mean it's only natural"Donovan replied."can it Donny"She replied frustrated."awww I thought you'd stop callin me that?"Donovan replied."only on a daily basis thats what I promised"Twilight both shared a laugh before decinding to finish packing.

Later

Midnight the family was about to set out Luna was wearing a knee length blue skirt, a violet hooded long sleeve vest that covers her from her bust to head,she wore a blue shirt with a violet floral pattern she was then handed her weapon from her mom she decided to call it the twisted violet after her mum demonstrated its three forms a staight edge sword,a bow and a scopeless hunting rifle."mom where did you get this?"she asked her mom."I got from my mom when I was practicing to fight it was only for training purposes as I have my own weapon but I think it is still good enough for it to be a weapon in it's own right."Luna i don't expect you to be able to kill a lot so I won't blame you ok?" Twilight said to her daugther."no mom it's fine this is survival after all"Luna said."but that doesn't mean we can't act human."Twilight nodded as they set off to the mountains. They trekked for 2 hours amd then they stooped for some rest,both Damson and Donovan decided to take a started a fire then Twilight deckded to tell Luna what she promised."Luna sit down here will you?"she asked her daughter."yes mom"Luna replied sitting down."i've decided to explain to you why these things have bee happening for the past long hours"she told her sat down listening to her mother,She took a small breath"our family as you don't know is actually a long line of feared assassins"Luna was shocked to hear this but listened further."for 7 centuries has our name brought a lot of fear and hatred for some men"Luna still quite shocked not wanting to believe her asked"Well what's proof that this oine of killers did exist?"Luna asked not wanting to believe this."that pendant right there"Luna looked at the pendant she was wearing right now."that is the family crest and heirloom of line of the violet assassins"She paused."so are you a killer too?"she asked feeling uneasy around her mother."No since I was born my mother wanted to end the line and thanks to Donovan here it helped a lot you could almost say he was the reason I left the killing business."She said.

"Your done with it?"Luna asked."yes and for good but there are still a lot of people out for me since I am the last active member the Violet line of assassins"Twilight said."but don't worry I'll protect no matter what."she assured her daughter."but what if you're not there?"Luna asked."then why don't we go hunting?you could use the practice"She suggested to her daughter."What? But w-what about Dad and Damson?"She asked a bit shocked."of course I would tell him to keep watch for at least a good 20 minutes."She told her daughter."Wouldn't that not be enough time to find and practice in here?"Luna said skeptical."what kind of faith do you have to you own professional assassin mother?"She said in a sweet voice."well you just told a boat load of a bit too heavy revelations on me"Luna said."don't worry you can kill a deer and 3 other things in lees than half the time we spend looking for them."She said eagerly."living your glory days?"Luna asked her somewhat optimistic mother."oh heavens no,those days were terrible"She said."but come on let's go"she said as she pick up and left of after waking her husband.

after walked for five minutes they stopped."what is it mo-"Luna was caught off when suddenly her mother put a hand on her mouth."quick up the trees!"She said quickly in a harsh climbed up a tree then pulled her daughter in."ok put your weapon to it's bow form."she commanded complied and switched her weapon to it's bow waited up the trees for a bit when suddenly a deer passed below them."ok get an arrow here take one"Luna's mom gave her an arrow then Luna grabbed it and rested it on the bow."ok you may be new to this be stay with first pull your bow back, make sure the string is tense and the bow pulled back by the string."she told followed it."good posture,anyway now breathe in,out then then followed these order the shot the deer straight through the Luna and her mom jumped down."it's still alive now you have to finish it."Luna's mom told her daughter."what?" luna appeared shocked."I know it wont feel good but the deer is in a lot of pain,killing may be wrong but it can the same amount of mercy as anything else can when you think about it"Luna nodded then transformed her bow back into a sword then quickly put it through the deer's skull closed eyes and shedding some tears."hey don't cry about it you save him from hours of pain, it would have been thankful it's death was quick and painless"Luna's mom was trying to comfort her daughter."I'm ok now it's only natural it would end eventually"Luna wallowing in sorrow."hey I know what it feels to kill...much more times more personal or painful than you could ever know than what I would let you feel but it's human nature sometimes that causes such things."Luna's kother explained to her daughter."I see ok I'm fine now for real mom".she said hugging her mom."it's ok sweetie while i'm around you don't to worry not for even a second"She asssured Luna."let's go continue our trek Damson and dad will be waiting"Luna asked."ok let's go"Luna and her mom both left off to find Damson and Donovan.

some time later.

"corspe still fresh i'd say it was killed just about a good hour ago."

 **well this is the end of the chapter well as of right now i'm currently going through summer break from school until somewhere mid august so I can upload much faster than I used to so i'll try to wrap up this as soon as possible until next chapter-some writer**


	3. Promise of another day

**Welcome to chapter 3 of the fic I not sure if I should end the fic here or have another chapter but i'll probably say something about when i'm done but enjoy. :)**

Luna was tired, they trekked for the last hour the mountains were not to far but they were definitely not that a brief had a hrief conversation with her mother."mom how long were you killing people?"she asked."for 17 years?18? I lost count but that was generally how long it was"Luna thought it was strange."didn't grandmother wanted the line to end?"Luna asked."yes but there was one problem...her mother,you see she was one of the most devoted members of the line,so if it were ever noticable that she stopped or I Stopped she would hunt us down personally...but thankfully she did much before you were born"Luna's mom explained."I see ok then"Luna sighed with relief as his former criminal mother explained."well get some rest it's going to be s long road ahead."She said as she layer down on a simply sat down for 15 minutes until she dozed off a bit but a bit later she couldn't have fathomed what happened next

15 minutes later.

Luna awoke to some strange sounds but the rest of her family asleep she turned her weapon to bow form took about five arrows from her mom's stash and rested them on the small tray that keeps up to four arrows,which maker it much easier to use the bow then surveyed her surroundings then suddenly she could hear it coming what sounds like four feet run towards her she fled back to the bondfire and awoke her mother."yes dear?"she asked but it was to late 2 men had jumped on Luna but she deflected their strike with her what is going she pulled out her rapier and attacked five thugs that came from behind still deflecting blows from the two wielding a club another a short all the clanging steel Damson and Luna's father awoke to see the scene unfold infront of the, Luna's father took his mace them ran to the aid of his wife after ordering Damson to protect knocked one out while luna kicked one knocking hi. Out as he fell to the a tree head and Luna continuous

Sometime later

Both Luna and Damson awoken next to eachother tied on the back of a discussed what to do with Damson"bro what do we do?"she asked whispering."don't know but what about this you listen on the guys at the front"Damson pointing out the drivers conversation."thrn i'll try to cut your ropes."Damson nodded then carried out the peeked out the small window that lets her see the front and did her best to listen."hey chuck who are these people again?"one man asked."one of them is the daughter of The current violet assassin Luna violet,but reports never mentioned a son."the other man explained."what? What is that even dupposed to mean?."Luna felt her arms feel less tense."there now cut mines."Damson agreed them cut his ropes."now what do we do?"he asked."simple create diversion then damson puched the back door strongly."what was that?"one grunt looked back."probably a bump just forget it."the driving grunt said."damn no good,hey our weapons are still with us are they that stupid to keep these with us?"Damson facepalmed at the idea then grabbed his weapon the bashed the door open."What the! They escaped quick get out and capture them!."the driver said as he braked others nodded and jumped and Damson waited at the back to ambush them with Luna."hey I can't see them"one man said."maybe accidentaly opened?"another man suggested anyway lets check if they're there they surveyed their surroundings whilst they walk backeards to the van proved to be a fatal mistake as both Damson and Luna ambushed and took them out."the driver seems unaware so lets take him slowly,walk to the side of the driver's door crouched then knocked on it."this better not be a prank andre."the man said but was hastily knocked out by Damson as he went sighed a sign of relief as he took Luna then finally took a moment to survey his surroundings."where on remnant are we?"Damson thought to looked around and sees something in the distance."hey Damson I see something there."Luna pointed to the horizon and with Damson sees a quit the site,with a gulp he said"mount glenn"Damson realized from watching a lot of news he went through old news sites and read about mount glenn an attempt by vale at an actual land exspansion but was overrun by grimm because of it's lack of the natural borders that the current lands of Vale had.

"Well good thing is we're still in Vale"Damson told Luna."so what do we do"Luna asks."this place is filled with grim the place ahead is a destroyed city but it can provide good we will hold up until someon arrives or we can find our own way to civilization okay?"Damson asked nodded in agreement,"Very well let's get there quick.

After a good 20 minute walk Damson and Luna reach the outskirts of the destroyed city."we need to find a safe shelter to stay in"Damson said as he inspect the area around him."ah there that two story building it has roof and it seems to be be the least damaged building and Luna went in."it appears to be a store of some kind"Damson checked the area to find anything useful,soon he figured out it was a conveniece store it had a bit of food in there he made to check the expiration date on them first."since when did corn take this long to expire?anyway this should last us a month if we ration"Damson decided to check upstairs to see if it's she found a dusty bed sheets and pillows"someon must have been surviving here from the looks of it he didn't last.A rattle came from the closet which was strewn across the opened it to find a skeleton in it,Luna jumped back and landed back first to the floor in fright to the shocking discovery."oh there you are"Damson walked up to see Luna on the floor."found it's previous inhabitants?"Luna nodded."well atleast we got some basic needs down and-"Damson turned silent."Damsin what's wro-"Damson put a hand on her mouth."shhhh be quiet I hear a beowolf"Damson said a growling can be heard in the distance but then slowly become more quiet. "This is going to be tough to survive hear so we need to be strong I will help you lesrn to fight for a while so you can handle yourselves Don't worry i'll protect you no matter what."Damson swore to Luna"ok I promise."Luna said taking Damson's hand of her mouth."for now get some rest i'll inspect if there any noteworthy buildings in our area."Damson left of with his left to inspect her weapon."you can't fool me mom"Luna pulled out a journal and opened a bookmarked page and read."the family heirloom the Lunaris would have been give to the eight in line of the Violet assassins as stated by the founder of the line Lunaria I have no idea why, it is stated that she decided as she discussed this with a close friend of hers Onyxia arakul.-Dawn violet 6th violet read a few pages before."so this entry was taken straight from grandmother's grandmother's journal."Luna layed on the floor."why wouldn't you tell me you gave me our family heirloom? Heh I even liked the name twisted violet perhaps i'll just keep it."Luna thought.

Damson was inspecting a building trying to keep as much mental notes as possible."a pharmacy,a second convinience store,a bookstore and a cloths store?What am I in the shopping district?.Atleast there are tons of supplies in the immdeiate area."Damson thought to himself.a growl was heard behind realizing the possible danger pull his weapon over his shoulder then readied to fight whatever was behind turned around only to dodge straight to the sides as a beowolf pounced at him Damson realizing the dangers of a drawn out battle with a beowolf at mount glenn could bring he jumped up as he fell on the ground dodging he leaped for the grimm and chopped it's head off."that was close"Damson thought to himself"this weapon is still a bit heavy for me I need to work out a bit more."Damson set his mind on survival and combat expertise."Don't worry mom and dad were out there and we'll prove to you how much we've grown"Damson determined at this he left of and fufill his promise.

half a year later.

Damson and Luna mutually agreed to move more in the city as their outskirt home has already ran it's course."Luna I must advise you to be as careful as possible there will be much more grim than you can expect so please be cautious."Damson told Luna."I know Damson Luna said as he carved some arrows with a small knife she found in a building a month carving for long the knife finally broke."well it was useful while it lasted."Luna said as she discarded the was cold as winter was soon but the two were able to find some winter clothing Luna had found a bandana like mask that covered her nose and mouth along with her wore a violet jacket on top of her vest."this will do for now."Luna and Luna both grabbed small crudely made bags by tying a wool towel then puttin string through holes."let's go"Damson said as he and Luna set off somehere futher in the this time Luna was a proficcient user of her weapon and it's multiple Damson got a bit bulkier and had no trouble carrying and wielding his weapon for hours in a short walk Damson heard a pack of beowolf closing in so He and Luna ran in a building and hid behind a the pack passed by Damson told Luna something"by the way Luna."Damson said."what is it Damson?"Luna asked."I know now is not the appropriate time but it'sW your 15th birthday"Damson said as he hugged his sister."hey Damson get off"Luna giggled as she tried to push her brother off her."anyway now let's continue"Damson said as he peeked from the counter the. Vaulted over followed then they walked into the a while Damson and Luna decided to hole up somwhere near the mountain side in an apartment building on it's second floor."ok wait here"Damson left of as he inspected the surrounding rested on the floor but she could faintly hear something off the left a note for Damson then travesing from building to building to avoid being seen she saw grouo of masked men turn the corner."whi are those they don't look like ordinary citizens"Luna thought as something vibrated below her."something is going down there i'll have to crack somewhere though."Luna rembered how she talked about where she was with Damson and how he would describe the underground city instead decided to follow the men and find out about a minute of trying to be as fast and quiet as possible at the same catching up Luna hid behind a corner a window nearby incase she needed to listened."why do we have to be here?"one man asked,he sounded tired of doing something."you know why the underground transit here let's us transport bombs via train while a horde of grimm which is hella convenient here tear up Vale."another man said sounding as if he was annoyed to no end."they plan to destroy vale?"them I have to do something but what could I do?"Luna thought."anyway the plan ain't gonna happen anytime soon"the annoyed man said."why?"the tired man said."well we still have to ammass a big amount of dust explosive so i'd say a year and a month or two"the annoyed man said."phew it wont be that close to when they plan to do it but I don't know if me knowing would be of any use."Luna thought."well with all these promblems we have as of right now I doubt we could go through with the plan."the annoyed man said."well I guess since we don't have any way to ammass such weaponry in such shirt time"the tired man said."ok I heard enough I need to tell-"Luna was caught of guard as she was knocked later awoke in the apartment She and Damson agreed to stay in."Do you know how worried I was for you?!"Damson said to Luna mad that she would go out on her own and then subsequently captured but thankful she left a note so he could save her while she just recently passed out."I'm sorry Damson it's just that I saw them and I heard them talk about something."what is it then?"Damson asked."its umm I can't remember"a still weak Luna said."well hopefully it wasn't anything important." Damson said as he sat down beside his sister."look I know you can handle yourself but try not to die when im not there ok?"Damson said a bit sarcasticly."come on I can handle myself just fine"Luna said as she lightly punched Damson in the arm."anyway I pretty sure we can survive for a while we can discuss how we should get out of here."Damson told Luna"yeah we'll prove mom and dad we can survive right?"Luna asked Damson."yeah and the they we find them it will come We promise that"Dasmon said as he left of to find supplies.

 **well I decided to end the fic here now well i'll move onto the next thing which will go into the RWBY timeline thank all you guys who read/liked or reviewed any of my works so far so stay tuned until next time :)**


End file.
